This disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory device, and a programming method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device may generally be divided into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device. The non-volatile memory device may maintain stored data without loss of data in response to power being stopped, and may be used as a data storage device or a memory for a system. A flash memory device among the non-volatile memory devices may be widely used as a data storage device replacing a hard disk.
When a read operation is desired to be performed during the program operation, the flash memory device may suspend a currently performed program operation, perform the required read operation, and then resume the suspended program operation. Accordingly, a time interval between the suspend state and the resume state of the program may lead to deterioration of a program threshold voltage distribution. Accordingly, a technology for preventing, or reducing the likelihood of, the program threshold voltage distribution from deteriorating during the program suspend-resume operation is desired.
inventive concepts